i need oc's
by Caligula I
Summary: i need your help. make oc's that will interact with my character.you can make them how ever you want. there is a special hint inside on how your oc's will be part of the story. if you have any questions you can pm me i will respond. thank you. actual summary of the story inside. Release of your Oc are now up please feel free to tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

50 years after the war with the giants, a new war began. The Romans stumbled upon a strange house in northern California. The house was filled with magicians, who claimed to be Egyptians. Conflict struck between the two nations, and war soon began. The Greeks, allies to the Romans, didn't wanted to go to war but they knew that this new foe could threaten their way of life and cause strife between them and the Romans. 16 years later the war looks unending, and the only way to finally end this war is by destroying their homes and casting them out of the U.S.

The Egyptians have lived in peace for nearly 50 years, until one day a new enemy came. The Romans discovered their existence, and brought war with them. The Egyptians thought that they were only going to fight with the Romans but they had allies, the Greeks. Even though the Egyptians outnumbered them, the Greco-roman armies outmaneuvered them. And little by little they desecrated Egyptian artifacts, leaving them with out support from the other nomes across the world. Now it looks like they're targeting the nomes, and the only way to stop them is to somehow get them out of the U.S.

_**I want you guys to make OC'S for the story. And here's a hint you can make them a general, praetor, counselor, pharaoh (must be a girl), a soldier/warrior, a Huntress or magician.**_

Name:

Age:

Date of Birth:

Gender:

Greek/Roman/Egyptian:

Godly Parent/Descendant of/ Follows the path of:

(No big three or virgin goddess kids, except for Athena)

Position: (Ex: General)

Description:

Back ground or other Info:

Weapon(s) of choice:


	2. Character intro

I just got in and read the oc's that you guys posted or pmed me and they are good. i still havent any pharaohs. if any one makes a pharaoh make it a girl, for it might be the second main character of the sending you can make up to two oc's (twins will count as one)

Ok guys here's one of the main Characters of my new story. His name is Aaron Madison he is the son of Apollo. Your oc's **will interact** with my character. They will ether be friends, allies, enemies, rivals, love interest, or maybe a forbidden love (hint, hint).

Here is a little bit of info to Aaron Madison

Age: 15

Gender: Male (obviously)

Back ground: being a son of Apollo he was trained to be an assassin. He went of the grid a year ago after unable to assassinate the head of the nome in Sacramento. His mom was of Hispanic origin and died shortly after Aaron was born. Apollo asked a goddess (name will be revealed in the story cant give too much info) to take care of Aaron until he learned to fend for himself, the goddess still acts like a mother to him event though he is 15. Aaron lived in the wild and roamed much of the country with the goddess for 11 years until he was found and went to live at a small camp for half-bloods out side of Eugene, Oregon. Aaron unlike his brothers and sisters uses a sword as a primary weapon, but he has one of the best aims in the Greco-Roman Army. His Sword and bow were gifts from his father. His bow, secondary weapon, is in the form of sunglasses when not used and can shot beams of light as arrows. Aaron like all children of Apollo has a beautiful singing voice, good at poetry, excellent healer, and plays any instrument he sees. But unlike his brothers and sisters Aaron can shot out light from the palms of his hands and uses this to light up his sword when fighting almost blinding them if he wants to.

Description: 5'10, 122 lbs. He is very fit, can run for miles. He has brown caramel skin, dark brown hair, and light brown-orange eyes. On his forearm there's a tattoo of a sun. He wears a white T-shirt, black slim jeans, grey vans, and sometime he wears a black jacket. His hair is medium long and combed back and part of it falls to the side while two strands are around his eyebrow covering a small scar. He is considered good looking by some.

Position:Assassin for the Greeks.

keep making oc's and let your imagination go.


	3. Oc's release

Ok guys for all of you who have submitted me an oc I give you this. This tells how your oc will be part of the story, if you want to decide how your oc fits in the story just pm or review and I will change it. Well thanks for your oc's, for those who haven't made one im still accepting.

SoulEater29's Oc:

Rocky

Female

Age: 13

Greek

Daughter of Apollo

Position: camper

Rocky is Aaron's half sister. Rocky is one of the few children of Apollo who is not an assassin, she is an archer for the army but she mostly serves as a healer. Rocky is also one of the few who still supports Aaron. She advices Aaron to do what he fells is right.

C0dy88"s Oc:

Cassandra La Fey

Female

Age: 16

Magical mortal

Wicca, witchcraft

10th strongest witch in the U.S.

Cassandra has known Aaron for all their lives. She is on of the few people in the world who Aaron trusts. Cassandra lives alone away from the war, she only gives the people she trusts her location, Aaron is one of the few. She will convince Aaron to go back to the war. She will also help Aaron escape from those after him.

PercyNeedsAGun's Oc:

James Bright

Male

Age: 15

Greek

Son of Apollo

Position: Brigadier

James will be one of the few to go and kill the pharaoh, along with Aaron. He like most doesn't trust that Aaron will complete the mission. James will lead a squad to the Memphis Nome.

Guest's Oc

Phoenix Abaza

Female

Age: 15

Egyptian

Follows the path of Nut

Position: Trainee

Phoenix is close to the pharaoh, she will lead a group of magicians against the assassination team. She will be defending Memphis from James and his Squad.

Pink Penguin's Oc:

Alicia Pérez

Female

Age: 14

Roman

Daughter of Venus

Position: General

Alicia was a close friend of Aaron before he went AWOL a year prior of the beginning of the story. Alicia had a crush on Aaron and still does. She will lead a team to capture Aaron after the assassination mission goes wrong.

Awesome Reader's Oc:

Sky Henley

Male

Age: 15

Egyptian

Follows the path of Sobek

Position: Lieutenant of the Seattle Nome Egyptian Army

Sky like Alicia will lead a team to capture Aaron after the assassination attempt. Sky is one of the few close to the pharaoh. He leads a team against the assassin team. Sky has a crush on the Pharaoh.

Ice's Oc:

Aska Lindholm

Female

Age: 16

Greek

Daughter of Hermes

Position: Counselor

One of Aarons' rivals, she doesn't really hate him though. She is very reluctant to let Aaron lead the team of Assassins to kill the pharaoh. After the failed mission she tries helping Aaron by stealing important information that leads to his where about from the other counselor and those after him.


	4. Oc release 2

**Ok guys' thank you for sending more oc's and im still accepting them so don't worry if the story already began.**

Cherryblossom123456789's Oc:

Milena

Female

Age: 12

Greek

Unclaimed

Position: warrior

She will be at the battle for the Memphis Nome where she will be claimed. She first meets Aaron when he goes back to the army.

MoRGzY's Oc's:

J.J.M

Nickname: MoRGzY

Male

Age: 16

N/A, fights for whatever side is doing good at the time

Mortal who can see through the mist

Position: Freelance

Aaron and J.J. haven't met yet but they will meet at the St. Paul Nome where the pharaoh lives. J.J. will be meeting the pharaoh for a date when the assassins show up. He tries to defend her but fails. He goes after Aaron on his own, but later goes to the Memphis Nome to defend it.

Natalie M.

Female

Age: 10

Greek

Daughter of Aphrodite, descendant of Vulcan, and adopted daughter of J.J.M

Position: Soldier

She first meets Aaron when he goes back to the Army. She is the only newbie and the youngest in the assassin group. She will be part of the squad attacking the Memphis Nome.

**Ok so far I've only gotten two pharaoh oc's and it was hard to choose between the two but I chose**

Awesome Reader's pharaoh Oc:

Alex Valhalla

Female

Age: 15

Egyptian

Follows the path of Ra

Position: Pharaoh

She has Ba dreams about a boy she doesn't know. She is meeting J.J. for a date when the St. Paul Nome is attacked by the assassins. She defends herself, but is then kidnapped by the boy in her Ba dreams, Aaron.

The other pharaoh oc was good too so I'm going to use it for something else.

Uracow99's Oc:

Aziza Audrey Erickson

Female

Age: 15

Egyptian

Follows the path of Horus

Position: General/Head of the Sacramento Nome

Aziza was the one Aaron chose not to kill which caused him to go into hiding. Aziza Will be defending the pharaoh at the St. Paul Nome when the assassins show up, and defending the Memphis Nome.


	5. Oc's release 3

I received a new batch of oc's from you guys so thank you. I also received another pharaoh oc and it so good that I decided to make two pharaohs, twins to be exact. One for each side one controls the west side army the other the east side army. One lives At the St. Paul Nome the other at the Minneapolis Nome. Any way here are the new oc's.

Grasstar of Windclan's Oc:

Karly Linx

Female

Age: 14

Descendant of Cleopatra Follows the Path of Bast

Position: Magician

Karly is the new bodyguard of the twin pharaohs; she was at Minneapolis Nome when the assassins were at the St. Paul Nome. She is at the front line when the Egyptians attack the Denver Camp. Joins Aaron and Alex

Athenacamper15's Oc:

Kay Carson

Female

Age: 7

Roman

Daughter of Apollo

Position: medic

Kay is too young for actual battle so she is trained as a medic. When they were training her the older campers noticed that she was a gifted fighter. So they allowed her to be at the front lines as a medic. She finds Aaron and one of the Pharaohs and helps them by giving them medic supplies. Joins Aaron and Alex

WindBlownWallFlower's Oc:

Aria Caito

Female

Age: 14

Greek

Daughter of Apollo

Position: Warrior

Aria is at the Denver Camp defending it from the Egyptians. Aria lets Aaron and the Pharaoh escape when they go near it. One of the few survivors from the attack, joins Aaron and Alex.

Guest's Oc

Aurora

Female

Age: 14

Greek

Daughter of Apollo

Position: General

Aurora will be one of the few survivors from the Denver camp massacre. Along with other campers she joins Aaron and Alex.

Athenacamper15's Oc:

Cale

Male

Age: 14

Greek

Son of Hephaestus

Position: blacksmith, captain

Joins Aaron and Alex after the Egyptian attack the Denver Camp. He desperately tried to defend the camp but couldn't.

KingReader's Oc

Ricardo

Male

Age: 17

Greek

Son of Oceanus

Position: Freelancer

He was hired to go after Aaron and Alex; he lets them go then joins them after the Memphis Nome and Denver Camp are destroyed.

ThaliaDaphneJackson12's Pharaoh Oc

Isis Danae Andromeda Lovette

Female

Age: 15

Egyptian

Follows the Path of Isis

Position: Pharaoh

One of the twin Pharaohs, she is Alex's twin sister, when Alex was kidnapped by Aaron she took control of Alex's side of the country. She hired Ricardo to go after Aaron and Alex and kill them. She orders the army to go attack the Denver Camp instead of protecting the Memphis Nome.

**I use all the oc's you guys send so keep on sending oc's if you want. Warning some oc's will die in the book. Sorry.**


	6. Oc's release 4

Hey I'm posting up more OCS that you guys send me. I hope you guys are liking the story, tell me what you think. Oh and MoRGzY you can make a story of your own with the oc that you made. They're all very good.

Zora's Oc:

Zora Desjardins

Female

Age: 14

Egyptian, has Greek blood

Follows the path of Bast, Descendant of Athena

Position: Head of the Paris Nome

She is the last magician to enter the U.S. from another country. When Greeks desecrated the Egyptian artifacts she was trapped in the country. She really despises the war she wants it to end. She isn't part of the war and like Aaron she was in hiding; she met Aaron and had an occasional fling. She left him when she thought they were getting too attached. She meets Aaron and Alex on the road and decides to help them.

MoRGzY's Oc:

Ronald Grey

Male

Age: 90ish

Egyptian

Follows the Path of Thoth

Position: retired magician/party animal

When Aaron, Alex, and Zora go to Florida they meet Ron, he then helps Alex with her Magic. He tells Aaron about Bounty.

MoRGzY's Oc:

Bounty

Male

Age: 24

Egyptian

Follows the Path of Set

Position: wanted Criminal

No info. Doesn't appear until the end of the story. He is the main villain in the sequel. He is only mentioned in the story.

MysticShadow12's Oc:

Ryvven or Jay

Female

Age: 15

Greek

Daughter of Nemesis

Position: Outcast

Aaron met her a year prior to the story. Aaron befriended her, and introduced her to Zora, the two girls some how became good friends. When Zora left Jay went with her. Jay is convinced by Zora to help Aaron and Alex.

**Yes there is going to be another story and maybe a third.**


	7. Oc release 5

_**Ok its time to post up new ocs that I got. Keep sending your ocs.**_

Athenacamper15's Oc:

Oliver Carson

Male

Age: 7

Son of Apollo

Position: N/A

Oliver is Kay's long lost twin brother; Morgzy found Kay and took him in. When Aaron and Alex find Morgzy they also find Oliver. When they all sneak to camp for some info that Aska had stolen for Morgzy, Kay is there too, realizing their related Kay and Oliver are happy. When Sky's troops and James's squad fight Oliver is one of those that die.

Read Forever's Oc:

Gina Walters

Female

Age: 15

Egyptian

Follows the path of Set

Position: outcast

She finds Bounty; they team up and plan to take control of all three empires. Only mentioned in this story, she and Bounty make an appearance in sequel.

Jalen Johnson's Oc:

Denis Perrett

Male

Age: 16

Greek

Son of Athena

Position: General

One of the most decretive and beloved General in the Greco-Roman army, he is feared by his opponents. He leads the final assault to the Minneapolis Nome to end the war. In order to make truce with the Egyptians, Denis agrees that the Pharaohs should be spared but one of the two Pharaohs should marry him and that Aaron is to be exiled from all three empires.


End file.
